Reunited
by ForTheLoveOfAnimation
Summary: May is on her way to the Sinnoh region, along with Drew, Soledad and Harley. In an "accident" she is reunited with Manaphy. Contestshipping
1. A New Beginning

**Ok First things first**

**1. I do not own pokemon, and most likely never will**

**2. This is my first fan fic, so I don't mind a little constructive criticism**

**4. I am assuming that you all know the basic pokemon characters: May and her family, Drew, Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Paul, Harley, Tracy and so on**

**5. if you don't know who they are, then why are you reading this fanfic!?**

**6. I am also assuming that you know what contestshipping is (DUH)**

**REUNITED**

May sighed as she boarded the ferry. It wasn't that she was upset or anything, she just felt nervous about entering the Sinnoh Region for the first time. As she was approaching the railing so she could watch the departure, she started thinking of Max, who was starting his own pokemon journey with a treeko. He had spent a lot of time considering which pokemon he would choose.

_Flashback_

_May, can I borrow your Pokedex?_

_Sure Max, but why do you need it?_

_I need to compare Mudkip and Treeko, I want to consider carefully before I choose my pokemon._

_Why not Torchic?_

_Because May, _you_ started with a torchic._

_End Flashback_

"I wonder how he is doing" May murmured to herself.

--

"So you're going to Sinnoh too?" Said a familiar voice behind her.

May turned around "Drew" She acknowledged him in a reserved tone.

You see May had a secret that she had been keeping from Drew for a while. She liked him. But she didn't want to drop any hints, because he would just think she was stupid and foolish.

"You do know that you have to dress up to compete in Sinnoh contests, don't you?" Drew said

"Of course I do." May lied; she made a mental note to go shopping when the ferry docked in Sinnoh.

"Well don't expect to win anything, because I'm competing too"

"Hah, yea right, I beat you in the Grand Festival, remember?"

"So you got lucky, no big deal. Just don't let it go to your head." Drew teased

May stuck her tongue out at him and turned around to watch the pokemon playing in the ocean. The pokemon reminded her of manaphy. She sighed and swallowed back tears. She didn't want Drew getting the wrong idea.

In a flash of bright light beautifly emerged from its ball. It had sensed that its trainer was down, and wanted to comfort her. It landed on May's head.

"Hey Beautifly" May said in a sad voice. "Why don't you help me find my room."

May turned around "What are you still doing here?" She asked Drew, usually he walked off after a conversation with her.

"Is there a rule against boys enjoying scenery too?" He replied

"Oh……well…..I…..just thought…." May stammered

Drew raised an eyebrow, "I guess you still haven't improved your comebacks, in fact I'd say they've gotten worse! I didn't even think that was possible!" He flashed his famous smirk, tossed May a rose and walked away.

'Why does he have to do that!' May thought to herself. She sniffed the rose. 'I'll have to add this to my collection.' May had kept all the roses Drew had ever given beautifly. She hoped Drew would never find out. She would die of embarrassment if he did. Then, with beautifly following her, May made her way down to room number 134.

--

May's spirits lifted as she entered the small room. It had a bed, a bedside table and a bathroom with a shower. Although it was plain it would do for a few days. Besides, she would only sleep in here.

"SKITTY" her kitten pokemon exclaimed as it popped out of it's ball. It jumped up on the bed and went to sleep in a ray of warm sunight. May wasn't surprised, skitty was known for that.

After she set her bag down, she tucked her card key in her pocket returned beautifly to its pokeball and left the room. Skitty wasn't likely to wake up, let alone get into trouble.

--

May made her way to the rail to watch the pokemon again, she couldn't get manaphy off her mind. 'the only positive part of this is I can finally get Drew off my mind' May said to herself.

The brunette had no idea that she was being watched. By not only a certain green haired coordinator, but also by a strange man in a cacturn outfit, who was out for revenge.

* * *

Sorry, I hate cliff hangers too! There will be a much worse one later though.

Because this is my first fanfic I will accept criticism! tell me about things I could improve

I will update soon as long as I have reviews from at least 15 diffrent people

Good Contestshipping will come later


	2. Arguments and Insecurity

**I am a wimp:( I can't wait for fifteen reviews before I put up chapter 2!**

**I do not own pokemon and probably won't own it ever**

It was Harley(strange man in cacturn outfit, duh) who approached May first.

"Hey, hun! Its been a little while hasen't it?" He exclaimed

May jumped, startled. She hadn't heard him approach.

"Oh, hi Harley" She replied in an unenthusiastic tone.

"So May, I guess this means I get to compete with you in the lovely Sinnoh region!!"

"Yeah, guess so."

"What's with the tone, sweety? Don't you forgive me?"

"Sure, whatever"

"Hmph, If your going to be that way I might as well stay away from you. You're not being very friendly."

'Yes! Stay away!' May and Drew both thought at the same time.

Harley, getting no response was infuriated! But he also noticed that May seemed distracted.

"Whatca thinkin about? Hmm?" He asked her. "Not that boy toy of yours? Oh what was his name? Dan, Dren, Dean, David..."

"Drew." May said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, him. Is he here?"

"Yes, he is."

"Oh, goody darling. Now all we need is that girl soliwhatsit and we'll have the whole gang back together! By the way, is she here too?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go look for her?" May said in a last ditch effort to get rid of Harley

"Oh what splendid idea hun. I'll get back to you if I find her." And with that Harley turned around and strode off.

"I would rather you kept to yourself." May mumbled under her breath, but Harley was to far away to notice.

When he was out of sight May once again turned to watch the ocean and the pokemon in it. She wondered where the Sea Temple was. She hoped it wasn't far, the time was near when human beings could see it. She would give anything to enjoy the beauty and splendor of the magnificent temple with manaphy again. May was so wrapped up in her thoughts about manaphy she failed to notice that Drew had approached her and was standing beside her watching the ocean as well. Drew let out a sigh, which brought May back to reality.

"Oh, hey Drew"

"Hi May, I see you're back on planet earth."

"Yeah...I was just thinking. The ocean brings both sad and happy memories flooding back to me."

"I see." 'Darn, I was hoping she was thinking about me' thought Drew. 'Where did that come from?!'

May sighed. A sigh of longing.

"What memories?"

May hesitated. She had never really opened up about manaphy to anyone. Not even her parents, Max had informed them.

"You don't have to tell me you know. It's not like I care what goes on in your life anyway."

"Good! Because I wasn't going to let you have the privledge of being the first to find out!" May said angrily, her voice steadily rising.

"Chill May, don't cause a scene."

"Oh, don't worry Drew" May said dryly, "I wouldn't dream of ruining _your_ reputation"

With that May turned on her heel and stormed off.

**Drew's POV**

"Why do I always end up doing that!" Drew said to the roselia next to him.

"Rose..." roselia sighed

"I know, you're right if I just was nicer and explained my feelings then...then what? She already thinks I hate her, she would probably take it like a joke. Like she thought I was going to hurt her by messing with her feelings."

"Rose, roselia?"

"I don't want to try anyway roselia! I don't want to hurt her again!"

"Rosel, rose..."

"Sorry roselia, I know you were just trying to help. I didn't mean to yell. Lets just go find our room, maybe a nap will get my mind off her."

"Roselia!"

**May's POV**

May sipped her blueberry smoothie and let her thoughts wander. She had chosen blueberry because it fit her mood. Sad, upset and worried. May sighed she wanted someone to talk to, but at the same time, wanted to be left alone with her thoughts.

"You don't look very happy." An all to familiar voice commented.

"Soledad!" May brightened a bit when she recognized her friend

"Good to see you too May." Soledad said when she sat down across from May, "You don't seem yourself today, is something bothering you?"

"Several things actually"

"I'm guessing Drew is one of them?"

"Yeah..."

"You want to talk about it?"

May hesitated for the second time that day. If she explained her argument with Drew, Soledad was bound to ask about her memories of manaphy. And May felt insecure when she talked about manaphy. But she trusted Soledad and made a decision.

"Not here." May said, "But I will talk about it if we go to my room, is that okay?"

"Sure, I understand completely."

And so the two headed to May's room, all the way May was wondering if she had made the right decision.

* * *

**Well, I had fun writing chapter two. Did I get Harley's attitude right? What about Soledad's? And Drew's?**

**Push the purty blue button to stop my nervousness!**


	3. Sharing Memories

**Hi guys, sorry it took so long for chapter 3. We had to drive to a family reunion, which took 2 days. I couldn't write after we arrived because the stupid hotel didn't have wirless internet for my laptop! I mean everyone has wireless now! So I was internet deprived for a week. I got on the computer about 3 hours after I got to a place with internet. And now I am finally finished with chapter 3.**

**I Do Not Own Pokemon**

* * *

"This is it." May said when they had arrived at May's room.

"Room number 134! I'm right down the hall, in room number 145!" Soledad exclaimed

"Cool" Said May as she opened the door. Skitty who had been asleep on the bed, woke up when it heard May's voice and ran in circles around May's feet.

"Hey Skitty, I see you had a good nap."

"Nya!"

"Well It's time to go back to your ball so return." May said as Skitty returned to its ball in a beam of red light

"I see skitty is acting like itself but you on the otherhand still haven't improved." Soledad remarked "so tell me everything from the beginning"

The brunette then proceeded to explain what had happened in the last hour or so, leaving out Harley because he wasn't important.

"So you got in another argument. This time over whatever memories that you wouldn't tell him about?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But what memories would you have about the ocean? The only time I have ever heard about you travelling on the ocean is when you were going from region to region. That doesn't seem like enough time to do anything memorable." Soledad said

This is what May had been dreading. She couldn't lie. First of all Soledad was her friend and she didn't want to lie to her friends, Secondly she had always been a horrible liar. So she would have to tell the truth.

"Well it's a long story, but I guess I could tell you. I trust you, so don't tell anyone. You're the first person I will have ever told."

"I won't tell anyone." Soledad promised

May then proceeded to tell Soledad about everything. About the egg and Jackie the pokemon ranger. About Phantom and the sea temple. The sea crown and Manaphy. May was swallowing back tears when she told Soledad about the bond between herself and Manaphy and the sad goodbye that she went through. When she was finished May stopped and stared at the floor. A single tear slid down her face.

"Wow..." Soledad breathed. She then brought May into a hug. "That is a big secret to let dwell inside you for so long. I don't know how you could handle it, I don't think I would have been able to keep a secret that big. I can tell you really miss Manaphy."

May nodded "The sea temple will be visible tonight," She whispered so that Soledad could only just make out what the brunette was saying, "Manaphy will sing tonight, and all the ocean pokemon will gather to hear it. I only wish I could be there to see it with them..." May trailed off and then started crying. "I only hope he misses me as much as I miss him" After that May let her sadness take over and gave in to crying.

"Come on May, I'm sure he's fine and happy." Soledad reassured her "And after what happened I doubt he would forget you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now stop crying and we can go do some training. I was thinking our water Pokemon, since the ocean will give us plenty of space."

"Good idea, Some training will get my mind off Manaphy." May agreed

So May and Soledad headed to the upper deck and sent out their pokemon. May sent out squirtle, and Soledad sent out her Lapras. They had just started practicing appeals when they heard a very unwelcome voice.

"I see you found Soledad hun!" Harley exclaimed

"Were you guys looking for me?" Soledad gave May a strange look that May interpreted as 'you were working with him!?'

"Yes we were darling! I was wondering if our little family would all be going to Sinnoh together, May agreed to help and I turned out to be right!"

May shook her head and mouthed the word 'no' at Soledad

Soledad gave May an amused look as a response. "Well Harley It's good that we'll all have our old rivalrys to compete against again. But May and I were doing some training so could you go away for a while?" Soledad said with a fake, but convincing smile.

"Sure hun, but I expect to see you both at Dinner tonight. It's going to have a chocolate dessert buffet!" He added the last part with a pointed look at May "See you around darlings!"

"I can't believe I didn't know that this ship had a chocolate buffet!" May said

"Yes, well the dinner is supposed to be a very fancy one. I wasn't going to go, but we won't hear the end of it from Harley if we don't. Do you have anything to wear?"

"No, not really. Is there anyplace on the boat we can get nice clothes?"

"I think I saw a shop, It's supposed to be for items you forgot to pack. It might have stuff for the dinner."

"Lets check it out." May said, she might as well considering if the dinner was as nice as Soledad said, Drew was likely to be there. "Squirtle return"

"Lapras return."

* * *

**Well Chapter 3 is finished. The next chapter will obviously be the dinner.**

**Review so I can post chapter 4! That means push the go button.**


	4. The Dinner Part 1

**Sorry this one took so long. I had writer's block, and I was camping for three days. I think that this is the busiest summer of my life!**

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Soledad and May arrived at the dinner about a half hour after it started. It had started at 8:00. Soledad was wearing a deep red dress that went to just above her knees and a black choker and black high heels. May was wearing a midnight blue dress the same length as Soledad's and a white choker and white boots that went halfway up her lower legs.

"I can't believe we found these in that shop!" May exclaimed

"Me niether, But it's 8:30 and I haven't eaten anything since lunch! Lets go see what there is to eat." Soledad responded

The two found a nice table away from the main commotion and sat down. They weere to busy watching the preparations of the dance floor to notice they were being watched.

**Drew's POV**

"Whoa" Drew breathed. He had seen the two walk in and was shocked how beautiful they looked. Of course his eyes were all for May, Soledad not so much. "I can't believe how good she looks."

"_Roselia_" Roselia said with a knowing smile

"No...I...I wasn't stareing!" Drew said with panicked look on his face

"Rose, rosel rose"

"Fine you win, but you have to admit she looks great" Drew said as he watched her sit down at a table nearby.

"Rose." roselia agreed "Roselia rose roselia?"

"Ask her to dance later? Maybe, I mean I like her and all, but that's out of character. For me anyway."

"Rose!"

"Alright I'll do it but if she turns me down I won't be surprised. Espescially after what I told her this afternoon."

**May's POV**

"Wow I didn't know there was going to be dancing." May said "But I guess it makes sense"

"Yeah, I don't know if I will though" Soledad replied "I haven't danced since...I can't remember the last time I danced"

"You'll be fine, but you can't dance on an empty stomach." May teased, "I'll hold the table you go get your food."

"OK"

Soledad walked off to the dinner bufffet while May sat and continued watching the preparations. When Soledad arrived back at the table five minutes later, the dance floor and sound equipment was finished. The DJ started to speak.

"I Hope everyone is having a good dinner, because you all are going to need some energy to dance!" He Said "I will take requests but only if they are appropriate!" He said in a joking tone. "Let's all try to keep the songs slow paced and romantic!"

"I guess that means that we will be dancing with partners" Soledad said

"I guess so. Well I'm going to go get my food so don't move." May replied

"OK"

May then got up and started walking to the buffet. She was contemplating whether or not to save the chocolate for later or get some now, when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. She turned around.

"Drew! I didn't think you would be here. Parties aren't really your thing!" May said nervously trying extremely hard to look into his eyes and not at his outfit; which was very nice.

"Well I figured I didn't want to look like the odd one out. Even Harley is here. Of course he is still dressed like a cacturne so he doesn't really count..." Drew replied "Anyway what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry."

"What?" May said in a shocked voice

"I'm sorry. Sorry for what I said earlier, Sorry for what I said when we met in slateport, Sorry for everything I ever said that hurt you. Will you forgive me?"

"Wow, Drew." May said quietly "Thank you...Do you mean it?"

"With every fiber in my body."

"I forgive you." May said and she smiled. Drew wasn't finished yet though

"May will you dance with me?" Drew asked

May gasped "Yes" She managed to get out.

Drew smiled; May about melted; And as Drew led May onto the dance floor she completely forgot about eating. And Drew felt like the happiest guy in the world.

* * *

**Well finally got this out. It is my shortest chapter though. I will try as much as possible to get the next one out much quicker.**

**Make me happy, give me reviews. Then maybe the chapter will come out quick**


	5. The Dinner part 2: Black waters

**Well Here's chapter five. Oh and I don't own Pokemon. I've been neglecting this disclaimer.**

* * *

"Thank you for apologizing Drew." May said

"May that's the eleventh time you've said it. I'm not going to stop counting either!" Drew replied

They were both talking very quietly because they were swaying with the music. They didn't want to disturb anyone nearby.

"I know, I should stop, but its so much to take in! I mean _the_ great Drew apologizing to his rival!" May said

"May, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Drew, anything you like."

"Come on then." Drew took her hand and led her off the dance floor, out of the room, and outside to the railing. The stars were bright because it was a moonless night, and nothing could dim their light. **(That rymed!)**

"Wow" May breathed, "It's beautiful out here!"

"Yeah, I know." Drew replied

"So what was it you were going to tell me?"

"Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot!" Drew said, losing his cool.

May smiled "Well?"

"May... I really like you. More than a friend, I think that I love you!" Drew managed to get out.

**Soledad's POV**

It was interesting, watching Drew and May. At first I didn't know where May had gone! It doesn't take that long to get food. But then I noticed Drew leading May onto the dance floor. I was so happy for them! You could tell that they liked eachother, they were just to afraid to admit it.

"Roselia?" I heard from behind me, and turned around. It was Drew's roselia

"Hey Roselia, what's up?"

"Rose" Roselia smiled, then pointed one f it's roses towards the dancing couple.

"Yes, I am glad that they are together."

We both sat there and watched May and Drew dance, until they left.

**Harley's POV**

"So green hair and bandana girl are a thing now?" I said quietly to myself as I watched the two teens dance together. When they left the room I followed them. I heard what they said to each other. I must say it made me gag. But it was something I could use to make May cry some more...

**May's POV**

May couldn't believe what Drew had just said to her. "Bu...b..b.bbut you are my rival!" May stammered "Is it possible to be rivals and lovers at the same time?"

"I hope so" Drew said "Does that mean you like me back?" He asked hopefully

"Yes. but what will all of your fangirls think?"

"I guess they will just have to deal with it."

"I guess..." May said quietly

"Hey, don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." Drew said pulling May into a hug. May laid her head on his chest and put her arms around him as well. They stood there like that for a long time. Both of them enjoying each other's warmth over the chilly night air. Drew even allowed himself to lay his head on to of hers. May closed her eyes and sighed. When suddenly an unwanted voice interrupted the silence.

"How touching." Harley said "It makes me want to puke!"

"Shut it Harley." Drew said

"What are you doing here anyway?" May asked

"Looking for new ways to make you cry, hun." Harley replied "And this will definantly help my search!"

"Leave her alone!" Drew said while reaching down to his belt for his pokeballs. Of course they weren't there, they were in his room. His only Pokemon with him was Roselia, and she was inside, probably relaxing while thinking that Drew was spending time with May, not Harley.

"You seem to be missing something. Like defense?" Harly said when he sent out his Cacturne "Cacturne, be a dear and use needle arm." Cacturne happily did as its trainer asked, and Drew had to dive to the side to dodge it. Harley saw his opening, ran past Drew and grabbed May "It seems things are not turning out as you would have hoped" Harley said as May struggled.

"Let go of May!" Drew said as he got to his feet "Roselia! his rose Pokemon agreed as it ran outside and saw the situation. Soledad was not far behind it.

"Make me" Harley teased as he let out his Ariados as well. Ariados then used string shot and tied up roselia. "I see this as a good opening to get rid of an old rival of mine!" Harley added. Ariados took the hint and tied up May with string shot as well. Harley lifted May up and over the railing and held her over the black ocean.

"You wouldn't." Soledad said. May let out a yelp as Harley's grip loosened and she closed her eyes.

"I would" Harley said simply and let go of May completely

"MAY" Drew and Soledad yelled. The only response they got was a splash. They ran to the railing and tried to find her.

"Oopsy, seems I don't have a very good grip." Harley said while smiling

--

May couldn't breath. She could tell she was in the water, and sinking. She tried to open her eyes but the salt from the ocean forbade that. The last thing May remembered before drifting into unconciousness was a voice that sounded fleetingly familiar...

* * *

**Well Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! review for chapter 6!**


	6. Restored and Broken

**Sorry it took so long for chapter 6. My school starts in 2 days and it's been chaos getting ready. I'm glad I finally got around to this.**

**I Do Not Own pokemon, or the characters, or the regions, or the games...and so on and so forth **

* * *

"How could you!" Drew's voice was rising in anger. He was practically shaking with rage as he turned to face Harley

"How? What a foolish question. You just saw how I did it." Harley replied failing to notice Drew's eyes, which were dark with threat.

"Drew" Soledad said nervously. She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in his ear "nothing you do can bring May back. And if you do anything you'll be just as bad as Harley" Soledad explained

"You're right." Drew sighed, "If you need me I'll be in my room." Then with his head down, and his hair covering his eyes he turned and walked slowly away. Roselia, who was finally untangled from ariados' string shot, followed him quietly. It was upset that it had been unable to help it's partner.

Soledad watched him go, then turned to face Harley. "I always knew you were evil, but I _never_ thought you would stoop _this_ low." And with that she turned and followed Drew, back to her room.

And the ferry continued, folowing its course just as it was piloted to. Completely oblivious to that evening of events.

--

"Where am I?" May mumbled, she felt so exausted. Then she recalled what had happened hours before. "Drew!" She exclaimed and opened her eyes. She then closed them just as quickly. The light was bright, wherever it was coming from. May opened them up slower this time and sat up. As she took in her surroundings she realized where she was. "But...it...it's...not...p..po...possible!" She exclaimed aloud. All the water, the streams, the falls. The extravagant carving's on the walls telling the story of the people of the sea, of the temple, of the prince of the sea and of ongoing story that was the journey of the sea temple. May walked by memory, to the very center of the temple where the crystal sea crown was. The one that she and Ash had worked so hard to put back together when the Phantom had taken it apart. May laid her hand on the top of one crystal, and stood there grasping back fleeting memories. But then she realized someting was missing.

Manaphy

Where was manaphy? May started panicking, she whirled around and called for him. "Manaphy!"

Her voice echoed through the temple and then she heard it the splash and the voice, the one she missed the most. "Happy?"

"Manaphy!" May exclaimed as joyful tears rolled down her face. Manaphy shot out of the water and leapt into her arms. "Love Happy! Love you May!"

"I love you too manaphy."

**Drew's POV**

'I can't believe she's gone.' Drew thought to himself. He was sitting on his bed lost in the shock that May, his May, was gone. Soledad entered the room and saw him in his despair. She sat down next to him and looked at him. Soledad knew that any other person would be drowning in tears by now.

"It's ok to cry you know." She said

"I already have." Drew replied.

They both sat there in silence, their eyes clouded in mourning until Soledad got up and went back to her room. There, she gave in to her exaustion and fell to a restless sleep. Drew did the same. And as the moon descended to be replaced by the rising sun. Drew's hopes descended with it.

* * *

**It was short, but I thought it included everything needed. School starts tomorrow, I hope to update every saturday. Don't get your hopes up though, I have homework on weekends too. Anyways, Update?**


	7. What Now?

**Heads Up! New Chapter FINALLY. I feel REALLY REALLY HORRIBLE about not updating for you guys. School swept me away and fanfiction totally slipped my mind. When I did check my e-mail and saw all the new reviews, I decided that I was going to update if it was the last thing I ever did. Though if it is the last thing I ever do, I won't get to finish the story. That would stink. Anyways here's chapter 7!!**

* * *

"Wow, Manaphy. It's been so long, and I never thought I would see you again." May said, and tears of joy started running down her face.

"Happy?" Manaphy questioned and started wiping the tears. "Happy, May?"

"They're tears of happiness, Manaphy. I am very happy to see you."

"Happy May! Happy Manaphy!" And with that Manaphy jumped out of May's arms and started swimming towards the edge of the temple. May followed laughing, the events of the previous night temporarily forgotten.

**Drew's POV**

Drew stood at the railing looking over the sea, Roselia stood beside him.

"Drew?" said a voice, their footsteps fast approaching.

"Hey Soledad" Drew mumbled

"How are you holding up?"

"Not well." Drew admitted "You?"

"Not very well either. I can't believe Harley would do such a thing. He's pulled his share of embarassing pranks, but murder? That's unforgivable."

'You got that right.' Drew thought as Soledad turned to go find some breakfast

"_Roselia_" The rose pokemon warned. It had sensed the dangerous thoughts of it's parter.

Drew sighed "I promise not to do anything stupid Roselia"

"Rose."

**May's POV**

"Manaphy wait up! You can swim a lot faster than I can run, and these paths are slippery!" Her point was proven when she tried to stop and slid right past manapy into the ocean.

"Funny! Happy Funny!" Manaphy exclaimed after May surfaced. She was soaking wet, but didn't mind.

"Manaphy, that's a new word!"

"Funny, Funny Funny!" Manaphy was just as excited as she was.

"If only Drew could......" May lost her train of thought as the name reminded her of the previous night's events."

"Mana?"

"It's nothing Manaphy, I just miss my friends."

"Mana? May no Happy?"

"Don't get me wrong Manaphy, I really want to stay with you, but my friends think that I'm dead." May said sadly. "I wish there was a way that I could see them and you whenever I wanted."

"MANAPHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Manaphy's cry echoed through the temple and out into the ocean. Whoever the message was for, they were bound to hear it. Those someones responded quickly.

"Whoa." That was all May could say, Because right in front of her the two legendary Pokemon of the sea had risen at Manaphy's command. Lugia and Kyogre.

* * *

**Yes, it's true, the next chapter is finished! I am not going to be surprised if I get angry reviews. But, this time I promise to update sooner. I PROMISE!**


End file.
